virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Activities
A large variety of different sports, activities, and games can be played on Venus Island, both outdoor and indoor. This article provides a list of the most commonly played activities from around the island; note, however, that this is not a comprehensive and complete list, and more activities than are listed below can easily be played. Beach Activities *'Beach Frisbee' - Players throw a frisbee at each other, and must try to catch it and return it to the other player. Frisbees can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Beach Limbo' - Players take it in turns to go under the bar - which can be a rope or pool noodle instead, or other such items. The bar is progressively lowered as players successfully cross underneath the bar, until someone nudges the bar or falls over. *'Beach Volleyball' - A two versus two game of volleyball on the west beach. The winner is usually determined by a "best of ten points" ruleset rather than the official volleyball rules. Volleyballs can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Flag Racing' - Can be played with at least two players. Flags are placed in a line on the beach some distance away from players who are lying on their front, facing away from the flags in a line. Players must get to their feet and start running in the opposite direction, towards the flags, in order to be the first one to reach their flag. Flags can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Beach Tag' - One player is "it", and must chase other players and tag them for them to become "it". Pool Activities *'Belly Flop Contest' - Take turns to dive into the pool in the most awkward and/or spectacular fashion to make the biggest and loudest splash. *'Duck Race' - Players must race to be the first one to have their rubber duck reach the other end of the pool - only it is disallowed to move thr rubber duck using one's hands. Instead, players must use their foreheads, noses, breath, or other such body part or bodily function in order to move the rubber duck. Distracting other players is allowed. *'Float Race' - Players must race to the other end of the pool on a pool float without falling off. A relay race derivative can also be played. Pool floats can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Freeze Tag' - Similar to tag, but in the pool. Players who have been tagged by the player who is "it" must stand "frozen" in the water, until another player comes along and "thaws" them by swimming between their legs. Additionally, a player who is under the water cannot be tagged. *'Pool Hopping' - Jump across buoyant pads lined up from one side of the pool to the other and make it to the other end first without falling into the water. Buoyant pads can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Pool Volleyball' - A two versus two game of volleyball in the pool. The winner is usually determined by a "best of ten points" ruleset rather than the official volleyball rules. Volleyballs can be found in the Sports Centre. *'Tug-of-War' - Two players on large buoyant pads must try to tug each other into the water with the rope before the other player does. The winner is usually decided out of "best of three". Buoyant pads and ropes can be found in the Sports Centre. Indoor Activities *'Arcade' - A variety of different racing, shooting, and other video games are available to play in the Arcade in Venus Plaza. These can be played with either one or two players. *'Games' - In the recreational half of the Arcade, there are many different games that one can play with others. These games include Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippos, Uno!, Guess Who, Jenga, Scrabble, Connect 4, Buckaroo, Pop-Up Pirate, Twister, Trivial Pursuit, and many others. *'Pool' - In the recreational half of the Arcade, there is a pool table. Two players can use the table to play pool, billiards, or any other variation of the game. *'Table Tennis' - In the recreational half of the Arcade, there is a table tennis table. Two players can play table tennis, or two teams of two can compete against each other also. Other Activities *'Hide & Seek' - After giving all hiding players five minutes or so to find a hiding spot somewhere in Venus Jungle, the seeker must try to find them all. Hiding players that are found turn into seekers, and must help to find the rest. *'Marine Race' - Up to four players race around the island on jet skis, while staying within the boundaries of the yellow buoys marking the course's edges. Category:Miscellaneous